


Explanation

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts





	Explanation

  * Heavy foot steps stormed into the room. Adam is _pissed._  He slammed down the paper in front of Castiel, "Explain." he sneered. Castiel looked down at the paper. It said 'MISSING: CASTIEL NOVAK, LAST SEEN WITH FAMILY' He looked up at Adam, saying. "I have nothing to explain."




End file.
